


No Strings

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Willow come to an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings

Faith's POV

Here's the thing... I've been in a lot of fucked up an awkward situations before, but I don't think I've ever had it worse than this. Sure, I can think of plenty times I've felt just as shitty, but nothing shitter. I mean, the last few years has been all about the self-loathing, but there's a difference between bein' locked up with a couple of hundred strangers ya ain't done nothin' too and being trapped in a car for a couple of hours with a chick ya held at knifepoint, beat on and tried to kill. Her and her friends. Friends which were sort of mine too, I guess, but... point is, it's not exactly surprising we haven't talked.

Probably should have stuck with Angel. He's the only one who's ever really been there for me, and yeah, I just helped him get back his soul and all, but that doesn't begin to say thanks, or sorry, and from the looks of things he could use my help just as much if not more than B. But sounds like what's going down on the Hellmouth is Slayer business, what with that town's latest Big Bad trying to wipe out our line and shit, so I really should deal with that before I get any more nut jobs coming at me with a knife. Besides, if I'm going to try for redemption I should find a way to make it up to B and co.

So here I am, sweating like a fuckin' pig in a cheap ass car with a busted air-conditioner driving through a desert without a fuckin' cloud in the sky, sitting next to B's best buddy Willow Rosenberg, a chick I've never really gotten on with and who's now powerful enough to end me with a thought. Not that she looks like much, or like anythings really changed, but whatever. I heard something else about her which, the more I think about it, could be an interesting way to make amends with her and be a cure for the painful boredom I've been feelin'. And scratch a special low down itch I've had for a while.

Maybe in some other life I keep my trap shut, but in this one I casually murmured, "So Will, yer a dyke now."

Red glanced at me, but said nothin'.

"Ya know, I'd have probably lost it in the joint if it wasn't for the pussy." I continued, "And I had plenty of it. I mean, look at me. When word spread I liked pussy I had em linin' up. Cunt after cunt, day after day, til I barely missed dick anymore. ‘Cos, it helped there was the rubber kind available... and I always did prefer bein’ ass fucked by a chick."

Willow, who had been lookin' predictably embarrassed and more than a little turned on, got a almost comical look of shock on her face and finally looked at me, "You're a bottom."

"Hell yeah." I confirmed, smiling in amusement, "Haven't ya heard me raving about how much I love gettin' fucked?"

"Well yeah, but you never mentioned girls... not that we've ever exactly hung out much." Will pointed out.

"Fair point." I shrugged, itchin' for a smoke as I let the words hang for a sec before asking, "How 'bout ya?"

"Huh?" Red mumbled, having turned back to the road and become lost in thought ages ago.

"Top or bottom?" I asked.

She blushed, then surprised me, "Oh, I'm... I'm a top."

"Really?" I questioned, unable to resist a laugh which made her cringe. I kind of felt bad about that so I added somewhat apologetically, "Sorry, I just... don't see it."

"Neither did Kennedy." Will grumbled, again mentioning the girl apparently she'd recently dated for a couple of weeks. I didn't exactly want to get into that breakup, but I was going to try and say somethin' encouraging until she murmured, "You know, I always wondered what it would be like to, you know... do a girl in the butt."

Her expression was more casual dreamer than saucy temptress so I'm guessing she hadn't figured out I was hittin' on her yet. Means I need to be a little more in-her-face with my intentions, which normally wasn't my problem, but I guess there really is a first time for everythin'.

So in my best suggestive tone I offered, "Ya wanna find out?"

Surprisin' me again Red didn't immediately freak out, which might mean she was more clued into my intentions then I realised. Further proving this she eventually mumbled almost casually, "We need to get back to Sunnydale."

As there was very little conviction in her tone I pushed, "Come on Will, help me out here. I've gone from a pussy paradise to cold turkey, and I really need somethin' to take the edge off. Otherwise I'm going to be hittin' on all those teens fillin' up Casa de Summers, just lookin' for my next fix."

Bitin' her lip to let me know I had her on the hook Will eventually said, "There's no where we could really stop."

I shrugged, "Backseat looks roomie. And it's not like there's a lot of people around to bother us."

Will scoffed, "So what, you want me to just pull over?"

Smiling seductively at her I purred, "Come on Will, live a little. I ain't askin' for a long-term thing, just some quick no strings fun. What'da ya say?"

There's a long silence, then I smile wide enough to light up a football pitch as Red begins slowin' down, pulls the car to the side of the road and parks in the middle of nowhere. The urge to tease her is almost overwhelmin' but I keep my trap shut as I don't want to lose the chance to fuck, even if it is only Willow Rosenberg. That said, even though I've never given her a second look, she is kind of cute. And when she stops the car, fuck, she gives me this stern look which is actually really hot.

"You don't mention this to anyone." She practically snapped.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"No not, 'sure'. Yes or no." She said firmly.

Stern Willow. Huh, I kind of liked it.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied with a smile.

"And you do whatever I say, when I say it." Red ordered, and then when I gave her a look she added, "No offence, but I don't exactly trust you yet."

"I get that." I said, and then when she gave me a look I added, "Oh, yeah. Yes. I'll do whatever you want."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then opened her door and ordered, "Get out of the car."

Doin' what I was told I opened my door, stepped out and closed it behind me. Then I walked around to Willow's side, unable to keep the grin off my face or the cocky swagger from my steps. I wasn't sure how this was going to play out, but Will had left plenty of room between us and the road and I was hoping to get in a little kissin' before we retired to the backseat, and this way we might make some lonely trucker's day if he was lucky enough to pass by when two smokin' hotties were tongue wrestlin' by the roadside.

Will didn't look too amused though, "I didn't tell you to come around here."

Frowning I murmured, "What's the big deal?"

For a moment Red looked unsure of herself, then she looked kind of angry, "Fine, have it your way... turn around!"

Again I frowned but obliged, giving her a little spin so she could check out the goods.

"No, no, no... I meant..." Willow whined, before seemingly catching how unsexy she was soundin' and changing her tone to one of unflustered firmness, "I want you to turn so your back is facing me."

"Ohhhh." I grinned, quickly turning and lifting up my jacket before giving my denim clad ass a shake, "I get it now... you wanna see the money maker."

"Money maker?" Willow repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." I grinned, "Never got cash for it, but you'd be surprised what a slutty ass will get ya in prison."

"I bet." Will said casually, slowly walking forward.

"Seriously." I bragged, "Toilet roll, candy bars, magazines and all the smokes I could ever want. If there had been better food, and regular TV, it would have been paradise."

"Sounds like you really suffered." Willow said dryly.

"Yeah, well... it wasn't exactly a picnic..." I murmured, feelin' a little guilty that I hadn't had it worse. Then I let out an embarrassingly girly gasp as Will grabbed my ass, a smile crossin' my face as she began groping my butt, "Could have been worse though."

Willow wasn't quick to reply as she was clearly enjoyin' herself, but eventually she asked, "Did you charge for pussy lickings?"

"Of course." I said, finding the idea absurd, then knowing how that sounded quickly added, "But not much. Nothing in prison was free. Well, nothing good anyways, and my ass was the best thing in there."

I could practically feel Red smile, "Was there a poll?"

"Na, but it was popular opinion." I grinned, "My tongue was a close second, followed by my pussy, and then my tits."

"What will they do without you?" Red scoffed.

"That's what I've AAAAAAHHHHH!" I cried out, more out of shock than pain.

As if wary of my reaction Will immediately went back to caressing the cheek she just hit, quickly massaging away the pain in my ass she casually asked, "Did you ever charge for a spanking?"

Fuck me, I thought as I looked over my shoulder, wanting to confirm it was still really nerdy little Willow behind me. It was, and she didn't look possessed or nothin', given she looked nervous as all hell but was trying and failing to hide it.

It was kind of endearin', so much so I relaxed and grinned, "Yar blonde Witch or Wolf boy into some hard-core BDSM shit Will?"

She blushed, "No, I never... I haven't done anything like this before. But I've always wanted too."

I nodded, "And I was a bitch to ya."

Will was nice enough to open her mouth as if she was going to argue, but clearly she wasn't about to lie so she closed it again, which led me to a decision I may regret. Namely slowly walking to the car, taking off my jacket and wigglin' my ass as I went, then I opened the door, tossed the jacket inside and then lay across the back seat so my ass was hangin' out.

"Ok Red, come punish me for being a bad girl." I challenged, unable to resist the urge to laugh as I shook my ass.

I mean, the idea of mousy little Willow Rosenberg as a top was funny, the idea of her being a Dom was downright hilarious, but fuck it, I wanna be fucked and I'm willing to do whatever to get it.

While Will wasn't exactly quick off the mark she did eventually kneel behind me and then murmured, "You didn't answer my question."

Confused I frowned, "Huh?"

"About whether you charge for a spanking?" She reminded me.

"Oh." I murmured in recollection, "No, I've never been spanked before."

"Really?" Willow murmured, soundin' surprised.

I shrugged, "A couple asked, mostly guys, but I was never into it so it never happened. So... I guess you'll be takin' my cherry."

"I guess." Will mumbled.

"You guess? Damn Will, it's a fucking honour." I teased, again wigglin' my ass, "Come on Red, pop my cherry. I've been so, so bad. I've AAAAAHHHHH SHIT! AAAAAHHHHH FUCK! AAAAAHHHHH MOTHER FUCKER!"

Quickly proving that earlier smack wasn't a one-off Willow gave me a couple of hard strikes in a row which made me forget all about teasing and had me quickly shutting my mouth. Mostly because I didn't like how easy the redhead made me cry out considering I'm a fuckin' Slayer and this really is nothing compared to most of the shit I've gone through. And really, I was just taken offguard is all, wasn't expecting mousy little Willow to have such a stiff right hand.

Then again maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought, Will soon toning things down so it barely hurt. So much so I questioned my own memory, and was on the verge of callin' it a fuckin' liar until she hit me hard again, the sound of the spank and my surprised cry echoing throughout the wide empty space. That pissed me off, especially as I could practically taste her grin, the vision of me turning the tables flashing quickly in my head. Then I figured fuck it, it wasn't like I didn't deserve this shit, and it was actually pretty cool to submit to someone weaker than you.

'Cos, that was always the case for me, but this was different to anything I'd ever done before, which was kind of thrillin' now I was actually taking it. I just had to be a little less... pathetic is all. I mean, I have a reputation to uphold, and while I'm sure Will won't be in a hurry to tell anyone about this, especially not prissy little Buffy Summers, but it's the principle of the thin' or some shit.

Not that I was aimin' for total silence, although I could do that if I really wanted, but that would probably put Willow off. Maybe. The girl was having a hell of a time squeezing little cries, grunts and grimaces from me. I didn't even have to look back to tell, although when I did it only confirmed what had practically been in the air, that the redhead was like a kid in a candy store.

Then a car drove past and she got cold feet, "Maybe we should, you know, swap over to the other side? Or find somewhere more private?"

I smirked, "I thought ya wanted to get back to B nice and quick like?"

"I do, but..." She trailed off, sounding like she wanted to be talked into it. Or at least that's how I chose to take it.

"Come on, live a little." I pushed, before teasing her, "Or you could quit pretending to be a top and just let me eat ya out. I mean, who are you foolin'?"

"I am a top." Will said indignantly.

"Then quit with all the namby-pamby bull-shit and spank me." I challenged cockily, trying to sound as arrogant as possible as I added, "Come on Will, give me all ya got."

There was a long pause during which I almost added somethin', then Willow gripped onto the waistband of my jeans and thong, squeezing her thumbs in between my flesh and the fabric in the process, then the redhead practically growled, "In that case, I think this should be a bare bottom spanking."

She then pulled my jeans and thong down to my knees in one swift motion, my body tensing as some kind of reflex or some shit, thus leading her to add, "Don't you agree? You have been really naughty after all. Doing things without permission. Being cheeky. Seducing me. And... the rest."

She sounded unsure at first, but then more and more confident. And angry. It almost made me think twice about nonchalantly replying, "Go for it Red. I can take anythin' ya can give."

It was my normal sexy bravado, mostly. Not that I gave a shit about havin' my naked ass hangin' out of a car in a public place. Hell, I'd screwed in way more public places than this. But I remembered those first couple of spanks, and I was slightly worried that meek little mouse Willow Rosenberg was goin' to give me more than I bargained for. Maybe even embarrass me.

When it comes to sex I don't get embarrassed. I'm a shameless slut and proud of it. But I'm a Slayer, that means however much a bottom I am doesn't change the fact that I'm the toughest bitch ya'll ever meet, and nothin' fuckin' gets the better of me. And when it does, it's embarrassing, and fuck me if Willow hasn't got the best of me right now.

Turns out I was right to be worried because after a brief adjustment period in which Will's playful-ish stinging strikes start pickin' up steam the redhead starts beatin' my butt with a vengeance and just when I think she's using all her strength the spanks get harder. And harder, and harder, and harder, my firm yet well rounded cheeks jiggling with every blow and ya can probably hear the sound of her hand smackin' off my ass all the way in fuckin' Sunnydale. And LA.

Ya'd probably hear my squeals of pain too if I wasn't grippin' onto the leather seats so hard I almost ripped them and grindin' my teeth so tied together I'm surprised any sound gets out. But it does... grunts, squeals, cries and even screams, all making me feel somethin' I so rarely feel. No, not embarrassment, this is downright humiliation. And I'm fuckin' lovin' it. I don't know why exactly, some combination of being put in this position by Willow Rosenberg, of havin' her of all people publicly spanking me, of havin' a fuckin' nerdy pipsqueak I never gave a second look beat my ass till I feel like my cheeks are being attacked with a hot-poker is causing every strike to make my horny fuck hole juice.

Then suddenly it's over and I'm left there panting in the desert air, Will just staring at my ass which feels like it's redder than her hair it aches so much. Then I'm dully aware of her moving around, my entire system taken the back from what I've just gone through. All I know is Will must've had her own strap-on as when I eventually looked up I saw her removing her own jeans and then pulling a harness up her thighs, and my own newly acquired strap-on was still lying in my bag with a few other essentials.

I grinned at this new information, then try to move... but thought better of it when that made my ass ache worse. Not that I had much of a chance as Willow appeared behind me rubbin' some lube into her dildo before sharply ordering, "Don't move Faith!"

Shootin' her a look over my shoulder I offered playfully, "What? Don't ya want a pussy lickin' first? Or a blow job?"

"Maybe later." Willow said noncommittally.

I was about to remind her I don't do 'laters' or 'next times' when she pulled apart my ass cheeks and stuck her tongue in my ass. Like, literally tried to fuckin' get it in there, a couple of licks the only prelude I got to her tryin' to ram her tongue up my ass. Not that I was complaining. Fuck no, this was exactly the kind of action I'd been itchin' for. And, in another surprising turn of events, it was a pretty good rimming. Not the best I'd had, Will was kind of a messy eater, but not bad.

I'd had worse, mostly from beginners, which after awhile I decided was exactly what Willow was. She was just a little too eager, buried her face deep in between my cheeks, but not deep enough, and her tongue was just a little too sloppy to be an expert's touch. But after awhile that didn't matter. Then, whether she got better or I just got more desperate for some real action, I couldn't tell the difference. Not when that skilled fuckin' tongue had been rimmin' me for what feels like hours, turning me into a fuckin' bitch in heat.

Don't get me wrong, I love a good rim job, and this was the type of skilled rimmin' which could even make my knees go weak. But even though it feels like I'm pretty close right now I ain't ever cum from just an ass lickin'. For a moment I thought maybe this would be a first when I briefly felt a finger being shoved up my ass, and then again when it was replaced by that skilled tongue which got deeper into my tight Slayer ass then any time before it, but still I was denied.

Grittin' my teeth in frustration I grounded against the edge of the car seat, the soft fabric against my clit promising me the climax I'd been desperate for. But I couldn't do it. Not when I've been waitin' all this time to get my Slayer ass filled with a big strap-on dick, my horny shitter practically beggin' for it.

Making that a reality I finally grown through gritted teeth, "Please Will, fuck me."

Slowly I felt that tongue leave my ass and then heard Red ask me, "Fuck you where Faith?"

"In my ass! Fuck me in my ass!" I growled in frustration, not caring what I had to say to get what I wanted, "Fuck me in the ass with that big fuckin' dildo! Come on Red, shove that big fuckin' thing in my fuckin' ass! Give it to me hard and deep!"

"Then do me a favour, and spread your cheeks for me." Willow ordered, lettin' go of my cheeks so I could do as asked.

Which I did without hesitation, my hands brushing against hers I moved so fast to pull apart my own ass cheeks and expose the little hole I so desperately wanted fucked. 'Cos below it was a hole beggin' to be fucked just as much if not more than my ass hole, but while a pussy fuckin' would get me off nothin' makes me cum like a nice hard butt poundin'.

That's why when I finally feel the big head of the dick entering my tight little ass I let out a cry of joy, quickly followed by a scream as Will followed that up with a hard slam forwards, sending the first few inches of the dildo deep into my shit locker.

Other girls, they beg for mercy right about now and probably wished they'd never been born. Me, I'm a Slayer. Pain is a way of life and I take far worse than this on a daily basis. Beside the feeling of gettin' stretched back there is so fuckin' nasty it just turns me on, and reminds me what a dirty anal whore I really am.

Sadly Red didn't get the memo, "Is, is that alright?"

"Fuck yeah Will, give it to me!" I cried out, "Give me that big fuckin' dick! Slam it up my shitter! Ram it in that slutty little bitch hole of mine. Fuckin' fill my ass with that hard dick! Give it to me hard and rough. Don't hold back, I'm a Slayer, I can take whatever yar got."

Willow stared at me for a moment, then gave me a second thrust, this one much harder and sending a couple more inches into my butt. Then she began sliding her strap-on in and out of my shit hole, inch after inch being added into my ass with every well timed thrust. In what feels like no time at all Will has got the whole dick deep inside my slutty ass and she's fuckin' it with these long steady strokes.

I reward this skilful display of ass stretchin' by continuing to spread my cheeks. Honestly it's a treat for me too as I love displayin' myself like this, but it's mostly for Will's benefit. I find tops love having a Slayer spreadin' her ass cheeks for them. Gives them a real feelin' of power, or more accurately a boost to it given that bangin' a Slayer's butt is pretty much an ego trip for them. Hell, even those who don't know what I am get a thrill from fuckin' me up the ass cause I'm a hottie and all, and while I normally don't get a good view whenever I've got a mirror or somethin' behind me I check out my own butt and damn, does my butt hole look good stretched around a big dick.

Of course while it's a good-lookin' view and I get a thrill out of displayin' myself I never keep this up for long, not when it tends to distract from the butt bustin' action. Fortunately for me Red proves herself a skilled butt buster, increasing the pace despite my distraction to the point that her thighs were smackin' off my hands kind of painfully even to me. Then when I let go of my cheeks Will not only kept fuckin' my ass but she started to pound it, my cheeks jigglin' like fuckin' jelly as the Witch drove that big dildo in and out of my butt hard and deep, turning my constant moans into cries of pleasure.

The redhead was really giving it to me hard, slamming my shitter and taking no prisoners. It was fucking amazin'. I had no fuckin' idea mousy little nerd Willow Rosenberg had this in her. I mean fuck, I'd heard she was a bad ass Witch and a lesbian to boot but I had no idea she was a such butt buster. I even laughed when she said she was a top, but now I guess the jokes on me because it looks like I really had no idea who I was dealin' with.

If I'd have known what an ass wrecker Will would be I would have bent over and spread my cheeks the first chance I got because damn this was a good butt poundin', and I taken some pretty great ones over the years. Cordy, Fred, Buffy's Mom, all the dykes in prison who I'd let them have their way with my ass were all been put to shame. Well, the prison dykes at least. Cordelia had always been a bitch, but she was a great butt fucker. And cute little Fred knew exactly what to do with a strap-on. And Buffy's Mom was, well... Buffy's Mom. But maybe, just maybe...

I was awoken from my dreamlike state when Willow smacked my right ass cheek hard enough to make it jiggle and grown dreamily, "Mmmmm fuck yes, take it Faith! Take it up the butt like the little ass whore you are!"

Wasn't sure if I was supposed to respond or not. I chose not as I was busy savourin' the pleasure of the hard butt poundin', and perhaps more importantly slammin' my ass back against the rectum wreckin' thrusts, which of course made the shitter slammin' ten times better.

It was sure as hell better than the slow shit she started off with. Don't get me wrong I appreciate a little foreplay, and the rimming I got was great, but I'm a fuckin' Slayer. I don't need any gentle shitter stretchin'. In fact I love it when my back hole gets busted wide open and banged hard and deep right from the get go.

Will was really wrecking my rectum now though, my ass cheeks jigglin' with the impact of her relentless thrusts as she pulled my hair and growled, "Take it bitch, take it! Take it right up your skanky ass! Mmmmm, you love it up the ass, don't you Faith?"

"Mmmmm fuck yeah, I love it! Fuck me harder!" I screamed, "Shit Red, yer soooooooo fuckin' good at this! Aaaaahhhhh mother fucker, give me that dick! Give it to me! Fuckin' fuck my tight Slayer ass! Oh fuck, I love it up the ass, fuckin' do me like a slut, ooooooohhhhhhh FUCK!"

I kept begging for more while clawing at the seats and hammerin' my ass against Will's rectum rammer, my nostrils flaring at the stench of leather, pussy juice, sweat and ass as we got down to some serious butt ruttin'. Cars whizzed past us, most of them honking their horns in approval or shock or whatever at the sight as even though Red was still mostly clothed it was pretty clear what we were doing. Well, mostly. Passers-by probably thought it was my pussy being pounded, not my ass hole, but whatever. Just knowing people were watching me gettin' fucked was enough, and if they heard my screams and figured out exactly what hole the redhead was fuckin' all the better.

That in mind I only screamed louder, "FUCKING FUCK ME RED! FUCK MY ASS! ASS FUCK ME! FUCK ME IN THE FUCKIN' ASS LIKE THE ANAL WHORE I AM! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSS, JUST LIKE THAT, FUCK MY ASS! POUND MY BUTT! WRECK MY RECTUM! GAPE MY FUCKIN' SHIT HOLE YOU BITCH! MMMMMM FUCK, FUCKIN' TEAR MY ASS HOLE APART AND LEAVE IT GAPING WIDE! OHHHHHHH SHIT, DESTROY MY FUCKIN' SHIT LOCKER, MMMMMMMM, FUCKIN' RAPE MY SLAYER ASS, AAAAAAHHHHH FUCK, SLAM ME, SLAM MY SLUTTY SLAYER SHITTER, AAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden I came good and hard. Pure bliss exploded from my untouched cunt and well pounded ass, sensation shootin' straight to my brain and all over my body, causin' me to shake with ecstasy. I'd tried just about every sex act there was and nothin' had ever made me cum as hard as bein' butt fucked by a hot chick with a strap-on dick, hence why I eagerly sought out the most skilled rectum wreckers I could find for my slutty Slayer ass. This was possibly the best butt fuckin' I've ever gotten and unsurprisingly resulted in a series of fuckin' amazin' climaxes, one after the other rocking my body until I was a screamin' wreck.

Without warnin' it comes to an end, that gloriously big dildo being pulled from my butt before I can even properly enjoy my last orgasm. I'd fuckin' yell at Will if I had the energy.

Luckily for me being a Slayer means I'm never out of breath for too long and eventually I found myself lookin' around to see Willow staring lustfully at my backside. Clearly the redhead was admirin' her handiwork, and as far as I could tell it was some pretty damn fine work as my ass hole felt like it was gaping open enough to fit a baseball bat inside it.

Fuck, wish there was a mirror around so I could take a look as seein' my butt hole gape really gets my engine runnin'. On the plus side a couple of lucky passers-by got a great look at my battered butt, their horns blaring in I'm guessing approval really gettin' me going again.

Feelin' suddenly fresh as a daisy, except for some unsurprising soreness in my ass, I looked over my shoulder to see Will still admiring the view. More importantly I saw her weapon of ass destruction still danglin' from between her legs, that long thick strap-on dick still covered in my yummy ass cream.

Eager to show off what a slut I am, especially seein' as how Willow had earned it and all, I slowly crawled over to the redhead til I was kneeling in front of her, opened my mouth wide and slowly lowered it on that big strap-on which had just been poundin' away at my slutty Slayer ass. Kept my jaw so wide open my lips didn't even touch Red's fuck stick at first, not til I wrapped em around that dick and started suckin', the moan I let out anything but fake.

I fucking love the taste of ass, especially when it's my own. That goes double when we're talkin' the tip, that in this case life-like head having reached the very deepest part of my butt which makes me feel even nastier for suckin' on it. Not that I didn't thoroughly clean the rest of the shaft. Fuck no, I took every inch down my throat like a fuckin' pro. Then I bobbed my head on that fucker til I'd sucked every drop of my butt juice off of it, then I sucked it some more.

Halfway taking the dildo down my throat I feel Will grabbin' a handful of hair loosely, Red disappointing me for the first time in a while by not shoving me all the way down her dick or beginning to fuck my mouth as hard as she just fucked my ass. She sort of ended up doing both, first one then the other, but it was slow and lazy, the redhead either too tired to pound my throat or afraid she'd hurt me. I'm guessing the first one, but it still reminded me of her presence, and I loved lookin' at her as I gave her probably the best blow job she'd ever had.

Right at the end she finally broke the silence by murmuring, "Wow Faith, that was… wow."

I couldn't disagree, and not just because I had my mouth full.

The end, maybe.


End file.
